warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tributo
} | name = Tributo | gameimage = Tributo(S).png | cardimage = Tributo(H).png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 50 | description = Extrae una ofrenda de un enemigo en la forma de una ventaja de habilidad aleatoria. Los ataques de los supervivientes son debilitados. | damage = 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 | duration = 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 s (debuff) 120 s (Dust/Thorns/Entangle) 90 s (Full Moon) | range = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 m (cast range) 30 m (Dust radius) 40 m (Thorns radius) 10 m (Entangle radius) | info = *Targeting an enemy up to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters away, Titania forcefully ragdolls it away in the direction of the blast. The enemy's attack damage falls for 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 seconds and it is dealt 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 damage. The enemy is separated from their soul, which remains in place for 15 seconds. **Damage is affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Range is affected by rango de habilidades. **Debuff duration is affected by duración de habilidades, while the soul's duration is not. *The soul of an enemy is left in place at the location where they got hit by Tribute, and appears as a shadow replica of the target. If Titania picks it up, she is granted one of four different auras dependent on the enemy affected. The strength of each aura can stack from picking up multiple souls of the same type, which also refreshes its duration. All 4 auras can be active at once. The following different auras are available: |-|Dust = *The Dust aura reduces the accuracy of enemies within 30 meters around Titania by 10% for 120 seconds. Each additional stack will increase the effect by 10%, up to a maximum of 50% reduced enemy accuracy. **Enemy accuracy reduction, aura radius and duration are not affected by fuerza de habilidades, rango de habilidades y duración de habilidades, respectively. **Enemies affected visually emit energy butterflies, affected by Titania's energy color. *Given by ranged enemies, such as Lanceros or Tripulantes. |-| Thorns = *The Thorns aura will reflect 5% of the damage taken back to the attacker, up to 40 meters away, for 120 seconds. Each additional stack will increase the effect by 5%, up to a maximum of 25% damage reflection. Any allies within 35 meters around Titania will also benefit from Thorns' damage reflection. **Damage reflection, aura and ally buff radii, and duration are not affected by Fuerza de habilidades, Rango de habilidades and Duración de habilidades, respectively. **Allies and enemies affected visually emit energy butterflies, affected by Titania's energy color. *Given by melee enemies, such as Tripulante aguijóns y Cargadores. |-|Entangle = *The Entangle aura slows down enemy movement within 10 meters around Titania by 5% for 120 seconds. Each additional stack will increase the effect by 5%, up to a maximum of 25% slower enemy movement. **Enemy movement debuff, aura radius and duration are not affected by Fuerza de habilidades, Rango de habilidades and Duración de habilidades, respectively. **Enemies affected visually emit energy butterflies, affected by Titania's energy color. *Given by heavy enemy units, such as Bombarderos and Disruptores antiguos. |-|Full Moon = *The Full Moon aura increases the damage Compañeros deal by 15% for 90 seconds. Each additional stack will increase the effect by 15%, up to a maximum of 75% increased companion damage. Any teammates within 30 meters around Titania will also benefit from Full Moon's effects, increasing their respective Compañeros' damage. **Companion damage bonus, ally buff radius and duration are not affected by Fuerza de habilidades, Rango de habilidades and Duración de habilidades, respectively. *Given by summoned enemies (such as Hyekka) and flying enemies (such as Halietos Sanguijuela). *Souls created by Tribute display a symbol above them that denotes the aura they bestow. **The color of the souls and their symbols are affected by Titania's energy color. *Casting time of 1.0 seconds is affected by Talento natural. Casting interrupts movement and other actions, however, casting while in Alas afiladas mode only interrupts other actions and not movement. *Enemies previously affected by Tribute cannot be affected again, as they no longer have a soul to offer. | tips = * Since souls sometimes tend to drift upwards, it is more convenient to use the ability while close to the target. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases the debuff duration to 33.84 seconds. **Reduces cast range to 8.5 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces the cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces the debuff duration to 4.8 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases cast range to 62.5 meters. **Reduces the base damage to 200. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases base damage to 1495. **Increases the cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces the debuff duration to 8.7 seconds. }} Véase también *Titania de:Tribut en:Tribute Category:Titania